How to Save a Life
by GeekyGenius
Summary: #loveisaninspiration After Phoenix looses his badge, the light in his eyes diminishes. Only Trucy stops him from losing himself completely. So Miles decides to do something about it. Throwing plans out the window and 'winging it', Miles has to persuade Phoenix the only way that he understands, and that isn't by logic and reasoning. After all, actions speak louder than words.


AN: This was a challenge set by Ari-moriarty. Challenge was to write a Phoenix/Edgeworth fic to the song 'How to save a life' by The Fray in 48 hours, word limit 500-2000. Here I go. I decided set this with pre-Miles/Phoenix relationship. ^~^ This is unchecked as I had time pressure, so I apologize for any mistakes, feel free to point out them out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ace Attorney, Apollo would have got his sequel by now if I did.

He saved me once before, when I thought that everything was over. I was anything but cooperative, and acted less than grateful. No, he saved me so many more times than that. He saved my life more times than I can count on two hands. He was patient, never pressuring. He gave, never expecting back. I tried my best, but I didn't know how. Now he needs me the most, it's my chance to repay him, and I'm stuck unsure what to do. I know I need to do something. It can't end like this. For him to fall to such a low…

It hurts for me to look at him, the shine gone from his eyes. The young girl with him keeps him from losing himself completely. He looks drained; all his hope and belief that he was not long ago renowned for has evaporated. He won against impossible odds; it kills me inside to see him destroyed by something so trivial.

Walking towards his office/apartment, I try to think of a plan in my head. Ration thought eludes me in critical moments, he was always the one who did well flying by the seat of his pants. I remember the last time the situation was this desperate…

'_Objection!_

_Yes Mr Edgeworth?_

_I was hoping to come up with something while objecting your honour… I didn't.'_

This time he was the one needing to be saved, he couldn't come up with some miraculous way to save himself. I looked up at the looming door which I had arrived in front of. I brought my hand up to knock, paused, took a breath, and knocked. Slow and uneven footfalls eventually could be heard from inside. The door was opened by the person I owed so much. He didn't even bother with his half-broken smile like last time I visited. He gestured vaguely to the couch, and I took the proffered seat.

The young girl seemed to be at school – I was glad that she was able to get back so quickly. With her gone, it would also be easier for me to talk some sense into Wright. I coughed once to clear my throat before attempting to 'wing it'.

"Hello, Wright."

"Ah, hey, Edgeworth…"

"Ah…" I stumbled over my words a few times, Wright just staring at me like he wished I would leave.

"I know it wasn't you." I tried lamely, and the look in Wright's eyes told me what he was thinking.

"_Really Edgeworth?" _His eyebrows were raised questioningly, but I tried to ignore them and carried on.

"Obviously someone else had to of forged the evidence then. Judging by what I have found out, it seems that Kristoph Gavin was the defence attorney up until the day before the trial. He has left no solid evidence behind that I have been able to procure, but if we wait long enough a time will come when we can trap him. I do have a plan that may work when the time comes."

I glanced up at Wright, glad to see that he was finally paying attention. Not pausing for long, I explained further.

"It has been talked about for a little while among the other chief district prosecutors about having a test trial, so to speak, of using a modified jury system. I doubt it will be implemented, but when the time is right, I could suggest Kristoph's trial as the perfect test run. Despite not having overwhelming evidence, we should be able to convince the panellists on the jury of his undeniable guilt."

"And why are you telling me this? It doesn't seem like there is anything I can do." Wright looked down, his eyes hidden as he spoke coldly.

"Someone needs to organise it. You were nominated unanimously. You are to set up a system that could be implemented for the test trial."

"_Please, Wright."_

"Is this the only chance of getting my badge reinstated?"

"The only way is to prove that the forging incident never occurred in the first place. It's your best hope."

"Why are you doing this for me, Edgeworth?"

"Why?" I stared dumbfounded for a good minute or so, not expecting that question. I clutched my arm and turned my head to the side as I answered.

"You have saved me and so many others from impossible odds… I felt it was time to repay the favour."

"You don't owe me anything, Edgeworth. You helped me with Maya's kidnapping and defended Iris for me."

"_Please don't ruin your reputation by fixing my mess."_

"_You didn't care when we are in each other's positions."_

Words wouldn't get through. I shouldn't have expected bare words alone to get through to the king of luffing and shouting out nonsense. Words meant nothing to him. He wasted them on nonsense too much, so I did the only thing I could think of to get through.

"'Why' you ask? You should know, Wright." And I kissed him. It was short, awkward, and I was beet red afterwards.

We sat just staring at each there for what was in reality around 5 minutes. I grabbed my arm out of habit and looked away from Wright. His mouth remained wide open.

"Edgeworth….?"

"I'm sorry, Wright. You're a grown man. You can handle yourself." I made to get up but he pulled me down for another kiss. My unaccustomed lips felt out of place pressed against his well-trained ones.

"_Shut up, Miles. This isn't the Wright time to be feeling insecure about yourself…. Great, now you're even making that pun now."_

It was over in a matter of seconds. Wright stood up and gave me a half smile; a proper smile, not a cracked and broken one. His eyes shone with the tiniest bit of hope, but even then it was most than what normal people had. I smiled back, something I was still learning to do. I always gave Wright my best smiles; he was the one who enabled me to smile again. The rest of the day was spent mostly pleasantly sitting and discussing the jury system and our plans. When I left, I had relief showing in my eyes, a response to my heart, and kiss in my jacket pocket. _'For later',_ I was told.

For all my worrying and sub-par planning, I think it turned out quite well. Maybe I should 'wing it' more often….

**AN: **I didn't expect the story to go this way. I have also never wrote in first person before, so not entirely sure why I started this like that. Oh well, hope it turned out well. This fic started off angsty (like all my fics lately), and then I realised it sort of paired with canon, and it just went upwards from there. ^~^

Question for the reviews: What is your favourite device to play AA on? Wii, IOS, or DS? I prefer the DS


End file.
